


浪子燕青第六十三章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 张清 - Freeform, 燕青 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青第六十三章

第63章   
　　好端端的一个人，怎会忽然吐血昏迷。  
　　皇帝惊得连朝都不上了，扔下满殿文武重臣大步赶往昆玉宫。  
　　燕青半靠在小圆怀里，气息奄奄，衣襟上满是鲜血。  
　　皇帝心如刀绞，把他搂过来抱着，“小乙别怕，朕在这里。”又怒斥太医，“还愣着干什么，赶快诊治。”  
　　太医们不敢怠慢，极尽所能，各种奇珍药材流水似的往昆玉宫送去，但燕青的身体还是不可避免的衰败了下去。  
　　皇帝雷霆震怒，两日之内斩了三个太医。  
　　“官家息怒，宫中太医刻板守旧不知变通，不如广发诏令，往民间求贤？”高俅进言。  
　　事到如今，皇帝也只能死马当活马医。立刻下了求医诏，救得燕青者封侯，食邑万户。有老臣谏言不可公器私用，将一男宠置于国事之上。皇帝大怒，指着那老臣的鼻子骂了足足一个多时辰。又请了许多真人和高僧，日夜为燕青祈福，并发下宏愿，燕青若能好转，甘愿折寿十年。  
　　然而，无论是乡野小民献上的“家传秘方”还是真人和尚的无上妙法，全都不管用，燕青依然没有一丝好转。  
　　一些高人不愿被皇帝看轻，反其道而行，不说如何救治燕青，反而说燕青乃大罗金仙转世，如今吐尽一身凡人血，历尽最后一番劫，就能回归神位了。  
　　皇帝冷笑连连，下令杖责两百，差点让那高人成了仙。  
　　这天夜里，燕青忽然醒来，茫然环视，恍惚间还以为自己回了梁山。  
　　皇帝伏在燕青身侧，与他十指相扣。半梦半醒中忽然一惊，睁眼见燕青正看着他，一时呆住了。  
　　“小乙，小乙……”他呢喃着去摸他的脸，燕青长长的睫毛刷过他的掌心，痒痒的。  
　　不是做梦。  
　　他立刻拉开床角绵绸盖着的夜明珠，帐中便明亮起来。借着珠光，他紧张的看着燕青，小心翼翼的道：“哪里不适？”  
　　燕青轻轻摇头，静静看着皇帝，“陛下，我多半活不成了。”  
　　“胡说，朕是天子，天子不许你死，你就不能死。”皇帝将他抱在怀里，与他耳鬓厮磨，“朕已经下了求医诏，天下名医不知凡几，总有人能救得了你。小乙，只要你好好的，朕什么都依你。”  
　　燕青只觉得像被人放在火上烧，又像被人浸在寒潭里，四肢百骸无一不痛，就连呼吸都变得无比痛苦。但他的心却是平和的，他看着皇帝，目光悲伤又温柔，“太子是国之栋梁，陛下不要疑他。”  
　　皇帝吻了吻他的鬓角，“你不要说话了，好好歇一歇！”  
　　燕青喘了两口气，慢慢的道：“小乙从小无父无母，要不是主人收养，恐怕早就饿死街头了。主人的恩德，小乙未曾报答一二，求陛下……求陛下……”他想去抓皇帝的衣袖，但手指无力，从衣袖上滑了下来。  
　　“你放心，等他征辽归来，朕必封他高官厚爵。”顿了顿，皇帝又补上一句，“还有那些梁山好汉，朕也绝不亏待。”  
　　燕青轻轻一勾唇角，“我大宋锦绣繁华，周遭却群狼环饲。”他顿了顿，待有了力气继续道：“尤其是金国……小乙游历时经常见到金人残杀我大宋百姓，若有一日金兵大举进犯，我宋人妻离子散家破人亡，那就到处都是小乙这样的孤儿了。”  
　　他挣扎着去握皇帝的手，“陛下定要做个明君，小乙就算死了，也能含笑九泉。”  
　　皇帝听着他这番遗言似的话，心头好像被人硬生生挖走了一块。他痴痴看着燕青，忽然笑了起来，“小乙，朕怎么舍得让你一个人孤零零的走。你若死了，朕便让你的主人，让你梁山上的兄弟都去陪你。对了，还有太子，你不是喜欢他吗，朕让他也去陪你，好不好？”  
　　燕青轻轻一叹，“你这又是何必？”  
　　皇帝吻着他的脸颊，吻着他的唇，“你放心，等朕将国事料理妥当，朕也去陪你，你喜欢么？”  
　　燕青气力耗尽，软软躺在皇帝怀里，沉沉昏睡过去。  
　　皇帝让他躺在床上，帮他盖好被子。握着他的手，犹如木雕泥塑一般坐在床边直到天明。  
　　“官家，奴婢有一句话不知当说不当说。”小圆送上毛巾给皇帝擦脸。  
　　“你说。”  
　　“奴婢曾听贵人说过，梁山上有个叫安道全的人，医术十分高明。奴婢想着，能得贵人这一声赞，必是不俗的。官家不如将此人请进宫来，兴许能救得了贵人一命呢？”  
　　皇帝眼中一亮，整个人犹如忽然活了过来，“此人现在何处？”  
　　“燕王宿疾犯了，将这位安神医请了去。”  
　　“好极。”皇帝大喜，立刻命万岑亲自去将安道全请来。  
　　这位安神医果然医术高明，在他妙手救治下，燕青很快苏醒过来。  
　　皇帝喜极而泣，重赏了安道全，又命他住在昆玉宫，片刻不得离开燕青。  
　　燕青转危为安，皇帝去了一块心头大石，才有空腾出手来收拾那些祸乱后宫的人。  
　　太子已被下狱，要不是燕青求情，早被罢黜了。朝中两派人马各执一词，宿太尉等耿直忠臣坚称太子无罪，童贯蔡京等人坚持要罢黜太子，改立康王为储君。  
　　为保公允，皇帝亲自督办此案，谁知这一查下去一发不可收拾。不仅郑贵妃贤妃丽妃容妃牵连其中，康王赵王雍王也难逃干系。再查得深一些，又扯出前朝一帮重臣，童贯蔡京等人便是首恶。  
　　“储君，权势。”皇帝一脸寒霜，“朕还没死，他们就敢这么放肆了。”  
　　“官家息怒。”高俅恭顺的道：“此事牵连甚广，如果再查下去，恐怕这朝廷就空了一半了。”  
　　皇帝盯着他，冷笑道：“你倒乖觉，没参与其中。”  
　　高俅跪倒，大声道：“臣只忠于官家。”  
　　皇帝手指轻叩案面，沉吟道：“传旨，贵妃打入冷宫，贤妃降为嫔，康王禁足半年。枢密使和丞相官降三.级，罚俸一年。至于太子……”他想了想，“太子遭人构陷，实属无辜，就将昭阳宫改做东宫吧！”  
　　昭阳宫是皇帝做太子时居住的宫室，他这么做，是向众人昭告太子地位不可动摇，是无上的恩宠。  
　　高俅领旨，却依然跪着不起身。  
　　“你还有何话要说。”皇帝眉宇间满是疲倦，此时他只想回昆玉宫去看着燕青，搂着燕青说话。  
　　高俅斟酌了半晌，把心一横，大着胆子道：“官家若想保贵人一世无虞，还是尽早让他出宫吧！”  
　　“放肆。”皇帝拍案而起，指着他大骂，“朕的后宫，何时由得你指手画脚。”  
　　高俅一边叩头一边道：“官家细想想，自贵人入宫，便没一刻安宁。官家即便再宠爱他，却也不能日日护着他，一旦有个闪失，便追悔莫及了。”  
　　皇帝慢慢坐下来，不得不承认高俅说得很道理。这一次幸好有个安道全，才能将小乙从阎王手里抢回来，下一次还能有这般好运气吗？他的这些妃子，个个面若桃李心如蛇蝎，小乙又纯善不知防人，倘若有个万一……  
　　“那你说该如何？”  
　　“官家可在宫外置一宅子，派侍从看护。这样既可随时出宫与贵人相聚，又能让贵人免受宫中烦扰。”高俅说这话时，额上布满了细汗。  
　　皇帝没发话，他也不敢抬头。  
　　更漏细细，冬日的寒意从金砖慢慢侵入膝盖，皇帝的目光犹如千钧重，压得高俅喘不过气来。  
　　不知过了多久，皇帝终于让他起身，“那就依你所言。记住，此事不可张扬，若有差池，唯你是问。”  
　　“臣领旨。”  
　　三日后，宅子休憩完善，燕青离宫，此时距和张清约定的日子尚有两日。  
　　初春乍暖还寒，御金溪面上飘着片片浮冰。  
　　赵桓坐在水榭里，静待燕青过来。  
　　“太子好清闲。”燕青拱手。  
　　“你我相交一场，贵人不和我饮一杯再走么？”太子言笑晏晏。  
　　燕青屏退众人，缓步入了水榭，与之相对而坐。  
　　赵桓给二人斟了酒，举杯，“我祝贵人心愿得遂，从此海阔天空，无拘无束。”  
　　燕青执杯不饮，定定看着太子，“你知道了。”  
　　赵桓笑了笑，“我本来不知道，但在牢中待了几日，就什么都想通了。”  
　　他放下酒杯，慢慢的道：“你知我与童贯蔡京有隙，便故意与我交好。你深得父皇宠爱，言谈间便能左右朝政。你若有心，就是让父皇革了童贯的官职也不无可能。如此种种，他们怎能不恨极了你？”  
　　“因此贤妃散播流言，惹得父皇动怒。童贯收买我的婢女，诬陷我下毒。你死，我被罢黜，童贯便力保康王为太子，贤妃便能成为皇后，真真一石二鸟。”  
　　赵桓一脸嘲讽，“他们机关算尽，却做梦都想不到竟是为他人做嫁衣。我在牢中时曾想，若能时光倒转，这些人是否能不入你磬中。但思来想去，却是不能。我依旧被你的才情.人品倾倒，童贯依旧狼子野心，贤妃依旧贪婪善妒，父皇依旧对你宠爱眷顾。”  
　　他拈起桌上一片落叶，将它掷在水中。那落叶打了几个转，顺着水流渐渐飘远了。  
　　“他们用的是阴谋，你用的是阳谋。就像这落叶，顺势而为，应势而变。你只是多划了几下水，让它飘得更快一点罢了。”  
　　“太子果然聪慧。”燕青将杯中酒一饮而尽，“燕青虽然别有所图，但与太子相交确实出于真心。”  
　　赵桓看着燕青，“我虽然知你别有所图，但与你相交也确实出于真心。”  
　　两人相视而笑，一切尽在不言中。  
　　风渐起，燕青拱手告辞，“太子有心整顿朝纲，但前路遍布荆棘，还望珍重。”  
　　赵桓起身相送，“此一去，你便如蛟龙入海，凤凰腾飞，珍重。”  
　　燕青在众人簇拥下远去，赵桓轻轻叹息，此后这重重深宫中，又少了个可以交心的人了。  
　　高俅早等在宫外，燕青上马，和他并辔而行。  
　　街道人声鼎沸，小孩儿笑闹着追来追去，燕青贪婪的看着，恍若隔世。  
　　“小乙，你两次命人传话于我，怎知我一定会帮你？”  
　　燕青轻轻一笑，“你太抬举我了，我又不是神仙。”  
　　高俅蹙眉，“那……”  
　　燕青眼眸弯弯，“我在赌，以命为注，结果我赌赢了。”他一抽马鞭，马儿四蹄飞扬，霎时去得远了。  
　　雪袍轻扬，金冠耀目，真真是骏马轻裘正少年。  
　　


End file.
